


Write Legibly

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crappy handwriting can cause a lot of mishaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Legibly

Ben had crappy handwriting and it never bothered him. Until college when he had to write his name on a sticker and wear it for the benefit of getting to know people.

  
“Ren?” a ginger asked, thrusting a hand at Ben in greeting. “Weird name. I’m Hux.”

“It’s Ben,” Ben corrected in a small voice.

Hux didn’t seem to hear him. The ginger just proceeded to drag Ben around, introducing him as ‘Ren’.

The nickname stuck. It wasn’t until the welcoming party Senior Year that someone called him by his real name, even though he wrote ‘Ren’.

“Ben? I’m Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a medical student, I know the importance of having legible handwriting. BUT as a medical student, I don't have the luxury of writing legibly.


End file.
